Burning Snake
by Crystal-Witch25
Summary: One shot The Same house, the same door, the same creak in the floorboard. She did not know what compelled her to go back. But if she knew what was in store, she never would have returned.R


Well here i am again this time with a Fatal Frame 3 fan fiction i posted this on the BCL forums and thought it was about time to post on here . I decided this to be a One shot - but if i get ideas maybe... 

Disclaimer - i dont own nothing from this ¬¬ but i really want mafuyu ¬¬ _smacks hand_ no!

_Burning Snake_

The door handle. Same as i rememered it. The same creak of the door, the same front hall, hallway, everything was still the same. Was my time here before for nothing? I look down at my flashlight, at least this works. The hole in the floor is still fixed, though i still dont know how. Walking towards the door, i stop, do i want to live through this again? Images of Mafuyu pass through my mind, ropes, and the people who died. Somehow Rei ended up in all this commotion, i've got to help her. Is this the only way?

The door leads to the rope hallway. Ropes swaying in the absent brezze, more have been added, i can tell. At the end of the corridor is the mirror. Cracked down the middle...that wasnt there before. I walked slowly towards the mirror, and raise my hand to touch it. It feels cold on my skin, yet it burns slightly. The burning doesnt stop, i try to remove my hand but some force is stopping me...No...not again.

_Flash_ Ropes...there are more ropes now...were we sent here to die...a woman...in a white kimono...silent accusation...help...me...i cant...see...we'll...always be together...as long as she...is not left hopeless...i wish...to be by her side...Miku..._Flash_

My breathing is now heavy and my heart beat is now pacing. My hand cools down on the mirror. Looking at my feet, i breathe, trying my hardest not to faint.

"W...o...aa...ee...u?"

My body stiffens, eyes wide. I slowly lift my head up, and come into contact with my own reflection.

"W...h...a...e...u?"

My body is still frozen, hand resting on the glass, my reflection is now changing. My eyes widen, as i am rooted to the spot. My face, my body, my hands are turing blue, my reflection was changing! This is not possible.

"W...h...a...r...u? W...h...a...r...o...u?"

The voice keeps repeating in a stutter. I try to move but my hand feels like it is glued to the mirror. My relflection is now fully changed, i am now stood in front of a blue covered woman. A eerie tatoo has covered her entire body. Her hand is connected to mine.

"Who are you?" She says

Her hand then reaches out from the mirror and forcefully grabs mine. Burning. My hand goes numb. I see a tatoo of a snake slithering down her body, coming into contact with mine,so much pain, so much agony, so much fear. The snake slithes up my arm and through my body, burning anything in its path. The pain is too much to take as i feel darkness surrounding me.

I slowly regain conciousness, vision blurred and head spinning

_Flash_  
"Mafuyu" I asked cautiously, walking round the stone pillar He has a vacant expression on his face, he cant recognise me! Tears come to my eyes, this cant be happening. I hang my head and start crying "Miku" I look up and his arm is stretching for me, behind him stands Kirie, arms wrapped round my brother.  
"We'll always be together" She proclaims, and absorbs him NO! I feel like fainting but i know i cant, i screamed a high pictched scream. My voice echoing through the caverns. I look at kirie and her eyes are full of remose, sorrow, and anger. I know she wasnt always like this, but i have no choice i must save my brother. I pick up my camera and prepare for my final fight. Life or death.  
_Flash_

Why am i having these visions? I slowly manage to stand up. I look around and see i am near the hells gate. But no sign of kirie. I dont know whether that is a good or a bad thing. Rocks surround the gate, they must have fallen from when i was last here.

"M...i...ku" i hear a voice strain, i recognise that voice

"M...i...k..u" There it is again. and again, and again. I run towards the sound of the voice. There is again, its got to be. I run towards the hell gate, but a groan stops me in my tracks. A hand shoot out from behind and rock and proceeds to pull themsleves up. Ropes connected to their wrists, constantly chanting my name. I am frozen to the spot. I beg this to be a dream. Tears are falling from my face. I start to shake my head. A head pops from behind the rock. Black hair is now in sight.

"No" i whisper, not again, please anything but this.

"Mi...ku" it says clearer. They lift there head to face me, anger, and revenge in their eyes. What did i do to deserve this? Havent i been punished enough? Tears fall, i start to slowly back away but trip up. I look down and see i have tripped over the camera. Thats where i left it, but it was broken. No time to question it now. The figure starts to approach me. So little time, what do i do. A snake slithers on their arm. No! please no. My cheeks are now stinging, i stand up and my expression changes. I am no longer crying. Whats done is done, i have to get over this.

"I'm sorry Mafuyu" i said raising the camera.

Well, like it hate it please review


End file.
